VioletValkyrie
When I was evicted, Quaking asked for my thoughts on the game, and presented me with the following question: "Do you believe you were a hero or a villain?" : I responded "I think I'm the biggest villain PokéBeach Big Brother has ever had." - VioletValkyrie, BB3 ---- VioletValkyrie is a houseguest from Big Brother 2: Clique Collision, Big Brother 3: Out of the Box and Big Brother 5: Game Changer. Gameplay Personality : Hey, if the only one losing to my scores is me, am I ever losing in the first place? - Violet, BB5 Big Brother 2: Clique Collision In BB2, Violet played a rather quiet game, and this worked for her for almost the entire stretch of the game, until she was evicted by her closest ally NinjaPenguin at the Final 3, just before the finale. Comp History Note: 1 During the Reward Challenge, Violet bid on and won a Week Off, granting her immunity while losing the ability to vote until the next week. Voting History Big Brother 3: Out of the Box In BB3, she changed her game up entirely, becoming one of the most publicly dominant players of all time, being the main challenge beast of the Galactic Empire. She's remembered for her love of the spotlight and intense rivalry with Mariano that proved to be the center of the game. However, she was brutally blindsided by Lorde, and she was evicted at the Top 5. Comp History Note: 1 Mariano was given an automatic HOH upon returning to the game through the Long Road Back twist. Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2 | Saved | TheSceptileMaster | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | – | Pikachuuuu101 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Mariano11887 | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | – | TeamAqua4Life | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Fiery Lugia, NinjaPenguin | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | Lorde | Yes |} Big Brother 5: Game Changer In BB5, Violet began the game in a rather peculiar spot. She formed the Anti-Alliance with old ally Fiery_Lugia, as well as old enemies Celever and Mariano. Hermes, once he intruded, was incorporated into this group as well. On Week 3, she won the Legacy Advantage, allowing her guaranteed safety at either the Final 8 or Final 5. But when she got too confident, she chose not to play the advantage to preserve herself in the Final 8, and when Hermes outperformed her in the POV saving himself, she was sent to the jury in a 3-1 vote. She chose to give the Legacy Advantage to NP. Comp History Voting History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | Finale | | Fiery Lugia | No |} Trivia * She hosted Big Brother 4: House of Horrors solo as The Hostess. * Outside of being one of the two biggest contributors to the Wiki (the other being Lorde), Violet runs the Incorrect Quotes blog after introducing the idea to several other houseguests. * Violet is the only host to write flavour for her hosted game, as well as the only host to create a non-player character in the game, being The Hostess. * Violet is the only houseguest to reference foreign culture during games, referencing the Japanese superstition of four being an unlucky number. ** This is referenced subtly in House of Horrors, as the fourth game in the series is heavily related to death. ** This is also referenced bluntly in [this post] in BB5, as a joke towards Mariano. * Because of this, Violet is technically the second houseguest to speak in another language during a game, being Japanese, while Little Cherrim is the first, speaking French in BB4. * Violet is the only lesbian houseguest to play PokéBeach Big Brother, or the only houseguest to come out as being lesbian. Category:Players Category:BB2 Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB5 Players Category:Hosts